


easy as that

by adabarbacarisi



Series: 5+1 Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Five simple ways Rafael Barba could be brought back to SVU and one way he definitely wouldn't be.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: 5+1 Barisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682143
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	easy as that

**One.**

Captain Benson and ADA Carisi turn away from the viewing window and the interrogation of the main suspect in their latest case. There is plenty of concrete evidence to present to a jury if it comes to that, but Sonny thinks that he can work out a deal with the scumbag’s defence lawyer. 

He picks up his briefcase and asks, "You still on for dinner tonight at our place?" 

"Of course,” Olivia replies, and then chuckles warmly. “As long as Rafa's gotten better in the kitchen." 

Sonny smirks and recalls the first time that he and Rafael had Olivia over for dinner in their new apartment. Rafael had insisted on preparing the meal himself as Sonny was working late. They ended up ordering pizza. "Oh don't worry, he says I've been a great teacher."

**Two.**

“Were you half asleep when you got dressed this morning, or was the light just off?”

Sonny tilts his head in confusion at Amanda’s teasing comment. “Don’t like the suit?”

“Oh no, I like the suit,” Amanda assures him. “It’s _that tie_ , it’s one of Barba’s isn’t it?” 

She knows it is. A particularly bold and colourful one that she remembers Barba wearing. 

Sonny looks down and says, "Oh, I don't even notice what's his and what's mine anymore."

Amanda rolls her eyes, “ _Ugh_ , you two are so domestic it’s kind of gross.”

**Three.**

Rafael and Sonny are sitting closely at the bar attempting to have a quiet drink after work when Olivia walks towards them. She greets them both with an apologetic smile at interrupting their time together, which has become rarer as Sonny’s workload as piled on. Rafael stands and happily says hello to his friend with a kiss on the cheek. He watches as Sonny looks over the file that Olivia has brought to him, because the work never stops. He vows to kiss away Sonny's deepening frown line later when they get home.

**Four.**

Sonny is tired, bone achingly tired. There is a stress headache throbbing inside his skull and surely the amount of coffee he has drunk throughout the day hasn’t helped matters. It is nearing eight o’clock at night and he is still in the cramped office he shares with other low level ADA’s, working on a difficult case. From the side of his desk his phone screen lights up with an incoming call and when his eyes flit over to see who is calling him he lets out a relieved sigh. It’s Rafael calling and Sonny is happy to hear his voice after not having time to talk since they woke up early that morning. 

"Hey,” he answers, in a soft secret voice only Rafael knows. “Sorry I'm not home yet." 

Then comes the comforting voice of his husband, “Hello, darling. Working hard?”

They talk about the case, about Sonny’s worried thoughts and anxious heart. Rafael always knows what to say to make him feel better, so supportive and able to love him even when they aren’t in the same room. Sonny’s posture is a little looser, his shoulders a little less tense when they finish their conversation.

“Text me when you’re on your way home. Remember that I love you, Sonny.”

Sonny replies with call a fond, "I love you too, Rafael. See you when I can."

He is in his car driving uptown towards home within thirty minutes. He needs to eat something decent, to hold his husband close and get some much needed sleep.

**Five.**

Sonny has won his first trial and is celebrating the success with the squad at the bar. Squished in a booth with Amanda on his left and Olivia on his right he feels a lightness in his chest that he has been missing for a while. Fin and Kat come back from the bar with the next round and everyone reaches for their drinks. 

“Hey, Carisi,” says Kat as she sits back down. “There’s a cute redhead over there that’s been checking you out, I think you should go and buy her a drink.”

Fin raises an eyebrow and gets a word in before Sonny can even think of a response to the suggestion. "I think his husband might have a problem with that." 

Kat looks at Sonny stunned. "Wait, you're married?!" Then her eyes zero in on his left hand, "You're not wearing a wedding ring?" 

Carisi takes a long drink of his beer and shrugs, "We're pretty private people, you have to be in this line of work.” He puts down the bottle and sighs. “Learned that a long time ago." It is safer that way, in case Sonny ever works on a case that puts him in danger of retaliation like what happened to Rafael years ago. It is better to not make it easier for criminals to find his most loved one, his weak spot.

**Six.**

Rafael kisses him hello when Sonny gets home and then immediately leads him to their couch and pushes him down onto it. Sonny is tipsy from the couple of beers he had drunk with the squad, but nothing is more intoxicating than having Rafael want him so much. He thought Rafael was going to climb on top of him, kiss him hard and grind down in his lap, but instead he sinks to the floor and takes Sonny’s clothes with him. 

“I believe congratulations are in order, counselor.”

Rafael’s voice is deep and thick with want, and Sonny has to closes his eyes at the fucking beautiful sight of his husband on his knees for him. He spreads his thighs wider as Rafael’s strong and sure fingers press against his bare skin. 

“Do you remember the first time in my office?” Rafael continues between pressing kisses to Sonny’s soft skin. “When you dropped to your knees by my desk and took me so greedily?”

Sonny groans and shifts his hips, wanting Rafael to hurry the fuck on with it and get his mouth on his dick already. Such a tease, his husband. “Not something I’m likely to forget.”

Rafael rests his cheek against Sonny’s leg and looks up at him, eyes dark with lust. “Your mouth was a revelation. I think I fell in love when I saw what your pretty face looked like with a mouthful of my cock.”

“Charmer,” Sonny replies, and lifts a hand to run his fingers through Rafael’s hair and gently across his beard. “I think I fell in love when you came on my face.”

Rafael turns his head at Sonny’s touch, rubbing his cheek into his husband’s hand. He presses a soft kiss to Sonny’s palm and then bends down, finally taking Sonny into his mouth. Sonny’s head falls back against the couch and moans at the familiar sensation, all tight and wet and warm. Being inside Rafael is like coming home. It’s where he belongs.

Sonny gets lost in pleasure as Rafael sucks him off, an expert in knowing what Sonny needs after years together. Rafael has him groaning and wanting to buck his hips in minutes, one hand on his own thigh and the other still firm on the back of Rafael’s head. He doesn’t pull his hair or fuck his face - that’s what Sonny likes to be done to him. It is hard to control himself when Rafael is ruining him like this though, messy with spit and making such turned on noises. Sonny opens his eyes and looks down at his husband and sees that Rafael has a hand inside his own jeans, getting himself off at the same time.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so hot,” Sonny tells him. “How are you always so hot?”

Rafael catches his gaze, takes a deep breath through his nose and swallows more of Sonny’s length with an obscene moan. And that’s it, Sonny is gone. He grips his own thigh hard and comes down Rafael’s throat with a wrecked noise. Rafael takes as much as he can, pulls off and rests his head against Sonny’s inner thigh again. He is breathing hard, heart racing, as he works his hand on his own cock faster until he comes with Sonny’s hand in his hair and Sonny’s taste in his mouth. And it is beautiful, sharing pleasure with the man he loves. There is nowhere he would rather be than right here in this moment.


End file.
